Obligation
by SkyMaiden
Summary: He did not love her that much he knew for sure and he wasn't even sure if he could learn to. The only thing Naruto knew was that there was a child growing in her womb, and that child was his. AU. Naruto x Ino
1. This cant be happening

**A/N: Hey all, so it's been a hell of a long time since I've written anything. I wanted to come back with something sooner than this but alas things got in the way. Well I am very rusty so that's why I have a bunch of stuff I wrote to try to get back into the flow of things. I hope you guys enjoy anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**.

A young man about the age of 22 stood on the sidewalk, he looked as if he had just gotten the life knocked out of him. His cerulean-blue pools were wide open and filled with horror. The rest of his body was frozen while he stood there.

"_Shit._" He thought. _"What the fuck am I going to do?"_

"Hey buddy will you move." Someone spoke from behind him.

Naruto had not heard the voice because he was completely wrapped up in his own thoughts. The stranger sighed slightly and pushed him out of the way. Naruto did not respond instead he just remained in the frozen state that he had been in for several minutes.

"_My life as I know it is officially over."_

After what seemed like an eternity the young man moved from the spot he was standing in. The blond male shoved his hands into his pockets and walked along with no real goal in particular. He had no clue where he was going and right now he didn't care. He only had one thought on his mind and that was focused on the events of earlier. No matter what else he did that day Naruto was sure he wouldn't be able to forget those previous events.

"_Shit it has to be a lie. It can't possibly be real, this can't be happening."_

He wished that he had been at home in bed so that way he could possibly be trapped in some awful dream. The young man focused his thoughts for a moment long enough to decide that he should go into a bar for a drink. He definitely needed one. He sat at the bar.

"What'll it be hon?" the dark-haired female bartender asked him.

He really needed something strong like vodka, but he didn't wish to drink so much to the point where he may end up drunk. He still wanted to have a rational mind.

"I'll have a beer."

"Alright, a beer it is."

He didn't bother to look up as she placed the beer in front of him. She couldn't help but take notice of the young man's facial expression. The poor guy seemed totally lost. He looked as if he had somehow had the life drained out of him.

"Hey, what's the matter hon?"

Naruto slowly looked up when she asked this question. He sighed heavily.

"My life has been shot to hell."

She blinked curiously at his choice of words. He definitely sounded extremely depressed right now. She had seen and heard many a sad story in her days of bartending. She was definitely intrigued by what he had to say.

"Aw, come on. It can't be that bad, cheer up. It can always be worse."

"Oh well its bad. It's as bad as it gets."

He finally took a sip of the beer that had been sitting there for awhile now.

"Do you want to talk about it or would you rather not?"

"Hm," Naruto sighed. "It's not like it could stay a secret forever or something. I don't care if I tell you about it."

"I'm all ears."

Naruto nodded and then began his re-collection of what had taken place a few hours ago.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_The blond-haired young man had just received a phone call from his friend Ino Yamanaka. She was a pretty platinum-blonde haired female with aqua colored orbs and was the same age as him. They had known each other for quite some time. They had never really been close when they were younger but recently their relationship had changed from mere acquaintances to occasional sex buddies. Occasionally they would hook up no strings attached, just some friendly sex to relieve any sexual frustrations they were having. He wasn't sure why she had called him though. He couldn't read her tone of voice so he wasn't sure what was going on. Naruto hoped that everything was alright with her._

_He now stood outside of the blonde's apartment. He gave a firm knock and waited for Ino to come to the door, several minutes had passed before the blue-eyed female came to the door._

"_Ino, hey." He gave her one of his bright smiles._

_She didn't smile back for him._

"_Come in okay." She said in a serious sort of tone._

_Naruto entered her apartment, something told him that he should probably remain standing. There would be no fun today and more than likely no sex would occur between them. The condom he had in his pocket was bound to go unused._

"_Ino what's going on? Why did I have to come over right away?"_

_The platinum-blonde had her back turned to him as she stood with her arms folded._

"_Naruto," She whispered._

"_Yeah, what's wrong?"_

_She slowly turned around to face him. Her eyes held a look of uncertainty and regret that he hadn't ever seen from her before._

"_Naruto I….Naruto I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry." He repeated. "Why are you sorry?"  
_

_The blue-eyed female didn't say anything at first. Naruto had a pretty good idea on where she had been going with this, or at least he thought he did._

"_Hey, are you saying sorry because you don't want to be my sex buddy anymore. Its okay you don't have to be sorry Ino. It was pretty fun while it lasted though, huh?" he gave her a smile._

_Ino shook her head._

"_It isn't about that."_

"_Oh, okay. So then what's going on?"_

_She looked away from his gaze once more. Naruto started to walk towards her._

"_What's wrong? You can talk to me." His voice held concern._

"_Naruto I'm just so sorry." She spoke with a few tears in her eyes. Now he knew for sure something serious had to be going on with her._

"_Ino don't cry, it's alright."_

"_No it's not alright. It's not alright at all. Naruto I….I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I'm pregnant."_

_With those words his whole world came crashing down before his very eyes. He saw nothing but absolute white. He stared at Ino and she stared back at him. She was clearly waiting for some type of response, any type of reaction from the blond man._

"_What did you say?" Naruto asked._

_  
"I think you head me."_

"_No." Naruto shook his head. "What did you just say?"_

_He needed to be sure on what he had heard come from the platinum-blonde's mouth. It was possible that he might have heard her wrong._

"_I'm pregnant Naruto." She repeated._

_Naruto suddenly felt as if the room was spinning. He needed to get the hell out of here as soon as possible._

"_Oh, fuck." He ended up cursing. "I have to go."_

"_Naruto wait." She started but went unheard as the taller blond bolted out of her apartment. She hadn't been expecting that he would run out like the way he did._

"_Naruto we need to talk. I can't believe you ran out like that."_

_

* * *

_

Naruto finished his story. The bartender looked up from the wine glass she had been cleaning.

"So you're girlfriend is pregnant and you ran out on her."

"She isn't my girlfriend."

"But you guys are sleeping together?"

"We haven't in weeks but that's not what matters right now."

"That's true." The bartender nodded. "What matters is that she is pregnant now. Do you really think you should have run out on her like that?"

Naruto paused to take another drink of his beer. The bartender was probably right. He shouldn't have bailed on her in the way he did. He should have stayed and listened to what she had to say. They did have a lot to talk about at this moment, but as soon as she had revealed to him that she was pregnant he completely panicked.

"You're probably right."

"Of course I' am. Don't you think you should go talk to her?"

"I can't see her right now. I don't even know what to say to her."

He didn't care if he was being a punk, a chicken, or a downright coward. Naruto simply could not face the blonde right now at this moment. Honestly he wasn't sure if he ever could.

"What do you mean you don't know what to say? I'd say you two have quite a lot to discuss don't you?"

Naruto quickly finished the rest of his beer and dropped some money on the table.

"Yeah I'm sure you're right miss."

"Of course I' am." She said proudly.

"Anyway I should probably go. It was nice getting that off my chest I guess."

"Yeah it helps to talk sometimes. Bye, oh wait don't forget to go and talk to your girlfriend. You can't ignore her forever."

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Naruto shouted loudly and exited the bar.

He had been right though he and Ino were not dating. They were not an official couple. The truth about their relationship was that it had been a completely sexual one. There were no feelings there only sex, each time they were alone together meaningful conversations rarely took place. It was strictly things like "Do you have a condom?" or something like "My place or yours? And even "Will you be gone in the morning or are you planning to stay for breakfast too?"

It was always fuck now any questions could be asked later. He liked that their relationship was simple and not complicated, only now it seemed that things were about to get complicated.

"Okay,' Naruto sighed. "I should go back over there to see her. I shouldn't have run out on her."

Naruto wasn't sure about what he would face when he returned to her place, but whatever it would be he was going to deal with it somehow. The young man made his way back to Ino's place. He hoped that she still wanted to see him. He didn't want her to be so angry with him that she didn't even want to see his face.

"I hope she will still want to see me."

Naruto had only thoughts of earlier on his mind as he stood there outside of her apartment for the second time in a matter of hours. He took a breath before proceeding to knock. It took her a few minutes but Ino came to the door. Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto standing there. Honestly she truly wasn't expecting to see him again, at least not this soon.

"Naruto." Her voice held surprise.

"Hi Ino, can I come in?"

"I don't know."

"I promise I won't run off again. I'll leave only when you want me to."

She nodded and moved to the side so he could come into the apartment. Ino motioned for him to have a seat on the couch.

"I tried calling you a little while ago but it went straight to your voicemail."

"Yeah," He nodded. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't really checking my phone to see if I had any missed calls."

Ino sat down in the armchair across from the couch. She needed to have the distance between them, for some reason having this space felt right.

"Ino." He whispered her name.

"Yeah,"

"I'm really sorry for running out like that."

"It's ok. I just wasn't expecting you to leave in that way."

"Yeah I'm sorry." He repeated again.

"Don't worry its over."

It was really far from over. Their problems were just really beginning. They had a lot that they needed to discuss.

"Ino are you sure?" He questioned.

She looked up to meet his gaze. Naturally he would ask that question. There could always be a possibility of a false positive result on a pregnancy test.

"Naruto I'm sure."

"Take it again Ino please."

"I bought a few more tests earlier. I already took two Naruto and they were both positive."

"Ino please just will you take it one more time. I need to see the results ok."

"Do you want to watch me take the freaking test too?" She asked almost angrily.

Of course there was no way he wanted to sit in the bathroom with her and watch her take a piss on a stick. That was simply gross and he didn't want any part of it. He definitely needed to see though the results of the test with his own eyes.

"Ino quit joking. If you have an extra test please take it. I just want to see if it's positive."

"Do you think I would lie to you Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. He didn't believe that she would lie to him. There was no reason for her to even want to lie about being pregnant in the first place.

"No, I know you wouldn't lie to me Ino. I just need to see the results. Please just understand Ino."

Ino gave a slight nod and then made her way to the bathroom. She had purchased three tests but only had taken two of them which turned out to be positive. This would be the last test that she would take, after this the next step would be to schedule a doctor's appointment. This would be accurate for sure if done at a hospital or clinic. Naruto stood with his arms folded as he waited for Ino to come back with the results. He felt extremely nervous. The waiting was the absolute worse part. He had never been good with waiting anyway, and this happened to be very important. These results were going to change his life in a huge way.

Meanwhile the platinum-blonde sat in the bathroom and waited for the results. She had a good feeling that the previous results of positive would show itself again. She may have wanted them to not read positive but she had a feeling they would. It was much too late to fix this. Whatever would be would be. A sigh escaped the pretty blonde and she began to sway back and forth slightly, humming a little tune to herself.

"I don't know why he needs for me to take this again. It's not going to change."

Five minutes had finally passed. The blue-eyed female picked up the pregnancy test and looked at what it read. There was a blue line which meant positive.

"I knew it was going to be positive."

She took the test in her hands and went to take it to show Naruto. Ino found him pacing back and forth, he looked up to see Ino standing there.

"Jeez what took you so long Ino?"

"It takes about 5 minutes for the results Naruto. Try to have some patience."

Naruto took a deep breath. Ino then handed the young man the pregnancy test so he could see the results with his own eyes. He immediately looked to see the blue line.

"This means that it's positive right?" he asked.

"Yea." She slowly nodded.

"Damn." He thought. Naruto put the test down on the nearby table. This was her third test and they had all come up positive. There was no getting around it.

"Shit Ino this is so fucked up."

All the blonde female could do was nod her head in agreement. This had to be the worse thing that could possibly happen to her.

"I know."

Naruto sat down on the couch, putting his hands to his head. A few minutes had passed before he uttered the words that no woman ever wanted to hear.

"Ino is the baby mine?"


	2. Its my choice in the end

**A/N: Chapter two finally Go Me! **

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Naruto**

* * *

Silence filled the apartment as Ino stared at the young man with horror filled eyes. She could not believe he would dare ask her such an unbelievable question. There were no other partners while she was sleeping with him, sure they weren't in a relationship or anything but she still hadn't been sleeping with anybody else. The platinum-blonde wanted to punch right in the face.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" it was the only thing she could think of to say to him.

"I'm sorry." Naruto realized that it was probably wrong of him to ask her that but it just sort of slipped out. He shouldn't have asked such a hurtful question. He knew Ino for a long time she was trustworthy. He could trust her that much he knew.

"You've got some nerve Naruto, really? Is it yours, no shit its yours you idiot I wasn't fucking anyone but you these last few months."

Naruto avoided her angry gaze before looking up at her again. He really was sorry.

"I'm sorry Ino I didn't mean to upset you. Its just a lot to handle I guess."

The young woman agreed with him there. This was all definitely a lot to deal with. She certainly did not know how they were even going to begin to deal with this situation.

"I know. It just hurt to have you ask me if the baby is yours. It shows that you really don't trust me at all."

He definitely hadn't meant to make her feel that way at all.

"No." he shook his head. "That's not it at all. I do trust you Ino I just sort of panicked. You just told me that you're pregnant and I couldn't deal with it right away."

She could understand the young man going into panic mode. It was life altering news and it wasn't as if either one of them had planned this. Ino wasn't even completely sure how she was being so calm at this moment. Perhaps it was because she had more time to let it sink in.

_(Flashback)_

_She didn't want to become too concerned especially if there might no be anything to be concerned about. She didn't want to start panicking if there was no reason to, but she could help noticing a very important detail. She had missed her period and it was currently three days late. She had also noticed several other things such as her moodiness, increased hunger, despite the most important one of all being that her period was late. It had never happened before._

"_Shit no." she cursed. "Don't tell me that I'm…" the blue-eyed female didn't want to put it into words just yet. She couldn't dare give it life._

"_Am I…" she began to wonder._

_The platinum-blonde shook her head to try to get rid of those thoughts. They were really starting to freak her out as she started to think more about whether they were true or not. After some time she managed to give it some words._

"_Am I pregnant? Did that idiot knock me up?" She questioned out loud._

_The blue-eyed female sat there with her arms wrapped around her legs. A sigh escaped her._

"_I…think I'm going to be sick."  
_

_She covered her mouth and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. She managed to make it there just in time before falling to her knees and emptying her guts out into the nearby toilet bowl._

"_F-Fuck," she groaned in pain in between taking breaths and throwing up._

_When she finally felt as if she could throw up no longer she got up from the floor and reached for some tooth paste and a brush. She began to rid her mouth of the horrible taste that had been left there._

"_That was so goddamn gross."_

_She looked in the mirror, observing her expression. She looked sort of pained but she was sure that it was because she had just finished puking her guts out._

"_Well there's nothing else I can do expect get a pregnancy tests and find out."_

_(End of Flashback)_

So that was what she ended up doing. She went down to the pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test which turned out to be positive. Naruto quietly observed Ino's expression. She seemed far away to him. He wondered what she had been thinking of. He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Ino are you alright?"

"No, not really. I have a lot on my mind." She admitted.

The young man nodded slightly. He didn't blame her for feeling the way she felt. The blonde female sat down on the couch.

"Hey if you want to go you can leave." She told him.

"Huh," she mouthed. He didn't understand why she was telling him to go. They had a lot to talk about. There was so much the two of them needed to talk about.

"You want me to go?"

"I was just saying that if you wanted to you could. I mean you don't have to stay."

The whisker-faced male sat down as well. He didn't think he should be leaving at a time like this.

"We should talk first don't you think."

"Yea, probably."

"Ino um, do you have any idea what you want to do."

She shook her head no; of course she didn't have any idea what she wanted to do about this situation. She was still dealing with the fact that there was indeed a baby.

"Well, what do you think I should do? Should I make it easy on both of us and abort it."

Naruto blinked a few times as her words hit his ears. Would she truly have an abortion? Yes he knew that it was her body and ultimately her choice, and even though he doubted he was really ready to care for a child for some reason the idea of an abortion didn't sit right with him. It gave him a sort of uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Is…" he swallowed. "Is that what you want?"

'I don't know." She admitted honestly. "It would probably solve all of our problems. A baby is a hell of a lot of responsibility I'm sure that neither of us is ready for. It would fix everything probably."

Ino had so many different thoughts running through her head at this moment. Should she or not keep this baby? Should she abort it now? Or have it and give it up for adoption. She definitely knew she wasn't ready to bring a child into the world. Naruto couldn't be ready either that much she was absolutely sure of. Worst of all it wasn't as if he were her boyfriend, sex buddy at best. Naruto suddenly felt a sick type of feeling in his stomach as she spoke so easily and carefree about terminating the pregnancy. He wasn't sure he could go on living his life pretending that he never had a child and that there was no pregnancy. He would probably think of the baby and what could have been. If he was having these sorts of thoughts then Ino had to be having them as well. She was the one pregnant after all. The baby was growing inside of her. Could she easily get rid of a part of herself and pretend that it did not exist. It had to be real to her by now. Sure it was still early in her pregnancy no doubt but she had to feel something for the child that was currently inside of her.

"I have to go. I need some air. I'll call you so we can talk more alright." He said.

"Okay." She nodded. "Naruto this is my decision in the end you know that right?"

He was aware that it was going to be her choice after all it was indeed her body. She had to go through an entire 9 months of pregnancy. He had to respect her choice but as the child's father he felt he should have some say in the matter, after all it was his baby too. A sigh escaped the blond male as he stood to leave. He couldn't deal with anything right now. He just knew that he had to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Yeah I know. I know that its your choice Ino I got it. I'll call you."

With that the whisker-faced male left the platinum-blonde sitting there. She was all alone once again, alone with her many thoughts. She looked down at her still flat stomach and slowly put a hand there. There was a life currently growing inside of her this very moment. It was definitely real to her and it was something that she could not really ignore. She just didn't know what to do Ino was very confused.

"What do I do about this?"


	3. My friend? My lover? My Child's Father

**A/n: Here is the next chapter. Yay go me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It had been about a month since Naruto and Ino had last seen or spoken to one another. Neither one of them seemed to want or felt able to each out to one another. Naruto felt that perhaps Ino needed some space so she could sit and reflect. He had picked up the phone and even was in her neighborhood several times, but could never bring himself to dial or go over to her house.

"I think that enough time has passed. I'm going to go see her." he decided.

He wasn't sure what he was going to find when he arrived but he knew he had to go. The first night after he had last seen her he hadn't exactly handled himself very well. All of his thoughts were on Ino's words. She seemed to be more than considering going through with an abortion. He knew he couldn't tell her not to but he just didn't think he could go on living his knowing that he had a child. That baby was partly his. He just wanted to have some input and be apart of everything. The young man passed by a flower shop on his way over to her place. He felt that it would be a way to smooth things over so he picked up a bouquet of orchids.

"Here you go sir I'm sure you're girlfriend will love them."

'She's not…" Naruto paused. "Never mind thank you." He paid the woman for the flowers and exited the shop.

'I hope she likes this."

He wasn't even sure if Ino would even want to see him. They had both spent so much time avoiding one another but they couldn't avoid the situation of one another forever that simply could not be done. There was a lot that still needed to be discussed as well as sorted out between them. Similar thoughts were running though the platinum-blonde's head as she sat down on her couch looking at her phone. There had been no calls from Naruto today either, she ended up sighing.

"Then again it's not like I've tried to call him either."

A part of her did want him to call though. She wanted to talk to him even if a part of her was nervous about it. She really wasn't sure if she could look at Naruto the same way anymore things were going to change. They were more than just sex buddies they would possibly become parents together. He wasn't just a former acquaintance turned occasional lover he was now the father of her unborn child. That little detail would be something that bonded the two of them for life whether she had the baby or not. A knock at the door however pulled her out of thoughts.

"Huh?" she wondered and walked over to the front door coming face to face with Naruto. She couldn't hide the surprise from her face.

"N-Naruto?"

She definitely had not been expecting to see him.

"Yeah, um hi."

"Hi." She whispered.

They stood awkwardly for a moment not really knowing what to do or say.

"Come in okay."

"Sure."

He walked in and nervously tried to hand her the flowers.

"Uh, these are for you."

"Oh, orchids."

"Is there something wrong?"

"They're pretty its just I'm actually allergic to orchids."

"_Fuck_." He thought. "Damn, I'm sorry."

"Its okay you didn't know."

It was true he honestly really didn't know much about Ino at all. It's sad to say you know hardly anything about the woman you've been sleeping with for months not to mention the mother of you're unborn child.

"We'll just get rid of them then." He took the orchids so he could throw them away

He looked over to the blue-eyed female. She didn't appear to look much different. It had been about a month but physically nothing really appeared to be different. He secretly wondered if she had already gone through with the abortion. He felt sick at the thought.

"Ino…" he was almost scared to ask her. "Did…"

"Ooh." She paused with a look of nausea on her face. "I'm going to be sick." She quickly covered her mouth then ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. Naruto flinched as he heard the sound of the toilet bowl lift and her currently heaving her guts out. He went after her standing in the doorway while she continued to throw up.

"Ino." He whispered then gently pulled her hair back for her. "Are you alright?"

She took a moment to wipe her mouth.

"Goddamn morning sickness. I don't know why they call it morning sickness when it happens all day basically. I guess it is worse in the mornings though."

Naruto helped her to her feet and she began to brush her teeth.

"So you're still…"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm still pregnant. I couldn't exactly go threw with that without telling you first."

As the father he had to be involved in whatever choice she did end up making.

"It's just that you don't really look any different."

"Yea it's still early so I'm not exactly showing or anything yet."

After she had finished brushing her teeth she made her way out of the bathroom with Naruto following behind her. The two blonds sat down in the living room.

"Um do you want something to drink?" she offered.

"No thank you I'm fine."

His mind had still been on the previous event of seeing her throwing up. It made him think about everything she was going through. He wanted to help her if he could.

"Has it been really bad?"

"What, the morning sickness?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"It varies some days are worse than others."

"Ino why didn't you tell me. I just…" He stopped and she looked up at him. "I only want to help you if I can."

She appreciated his words.

"I…thank you Naruto. It helps to know that you want to help."

The young man nodded.

"We're in this together Ino no matter what you decide to do in the end. I'm not going anywhere."

That much he knew for certain. It wasn't in his nature to abandon anyone. He really wanted to take responsibility for his actions. They did this together. This baby was a part of both of them.

'So don't be afraid to pick up the phone and call me."

"You haven't exactly called to check on me either." She mentioned.

"True enough." He agreed." It wasn't because I didn't want to or didn't think about it. I guess I kind of felt like I should give you space, and I was kind of nervous too."

She could understand that she had felt the same way.

"Me too, it's funny we've been sort of involved for months and got to know one another really personally and now we can barely talk to one another."

"I don't think we were expecting this to happen to us. It was a little fun here and there you know."

The young woman agreed with him completely her becoming pregnant was the last thing she'd ever thought would happen. They had actually been very careful.

"Yea we were so careful too."

"yea." Naruto agreed. He did begin to think back on some of their previous encounters. "I think I know when it happened though."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Me too."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_It was another usual meeting between the two blonds. This time it took place at his house since his place had been closer from the restaurant that they had dinner at. The two kissed hard as they made their way to his bedroom fumbling with each other's clothes._

"_Shit I can't wait to get you out of these clothes."_

"_Yeah," she whispered. "Let's hurry then."_

_It wasn't long before clothes were removed and they were both naked and pretty much eager to go._

"_Do you have any condoms?" she right away asked her usual question._

"_Yeah," he nodded as he reached into the nearby nightstand for one. She carefully took it from him so that she could place it on to his erect member. Their lips met for another kiss and within minutes they were going at it. Things in bed between them would often get intense, hair pulling, back scratching, and heated exchanges of words here and there with Ino usually the one pulling his hair and digging her nails into his back. He didn't mind because the sex with her was usually very good._

"_Ah," he moaned as her nails scratched his skin. "Feeling pretty wild tonight huh Ino." He laughed._

"_Shut up." She smiled and kissed him. "Come on," she encouraged. "Harder."_

_He nodded as he slammed into her with a little more force. All that was heard for awhile had been the sound of their bodies hitting up against one another. He went in for another kiss when a light popping sound had distracted him._

"_What was that?"_

"_I don't know." She admitted. "Forget it for now okay just fuck me."_

"_Okay." He agreed and continued thrusting._

_(End)_

* * *

"I think it was probably the sound of the condom breaking that night." Ino admitted.

"Hm,' he agreed. "We were always using protection so I guess the condom really did break that night."

"Yeah." She sighed. "I guess I should have probably gotten some birth control too though just to be extra safe."

He didn't like her tone of voice or the fact that she seemed to be blaming herself as if she had been in this alone. Naruto got up and sat closer to her.

"Hey don't talk like that. I think if it were going to happen it would have happened regardless of anything we did."

She nodded.

"Yeah but still this is not something that either of us want or need right now."

"Even so we can't ignore it."

"No I know that I just wished that I knew what to do."

The young woman still had a lot she needed to sort through. She couldn't take this decision lightly either way lives were going to be altered.

"Yeah I know well whatever you do I'm here okay."

Ino turned to look at him. She needed to hear where he stood. She wanted to know his thoughts on the matter. She needed to know exactly what he had been thinking.

"Naruto what do you want?"

He didn't know if he should really voice his opinion right now. Did it really matter?

"Does it matter it's your choice in the end?"

"I know I said that but your thoughts and feelings matter to me Naruto. It's yours too so I can't exactly not take your opinion into consideration so I'd like to know what you think."

He sat silent for a minute while gathering his thoughts. She wanted to know how he felt so he had to be honest with her. There shouldn't be any lies between them, especially not with so many important matters going on. He decided he would just let his feelings be known.

"Ino I…" he began. "I get that its your body and choice I get it there's nothing that I can do other than respect it. But honestly." He looked down for a minute then looked back up into her aqua-colored pools. "I really don't want you to kill it okay. I just don't."


	4. He'd be a good father

**A/N: Next chapter yes, go me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

The young woman decided to sit and let Naruto vent his feelings to her, after all they were in this together he had made it clear that he wished to help and support her. She felt grateful for that because a lot of guys would have bailed quite some time ago. Naruto had been sticking around. He wanted to keep the baby from the sounds of it.

"You want it even though we aren't ready for this."

"Its like I cant wake up everyday and pretend that it didn't exist you know, like the baby wasn't real. I don't think I'd be okay with knowing I fathered a child that didn't exist anymore."

She listened carefully to his thoughtful words. She could imagine Naruto being a good father he definitely cared that much was certain.

"Naruto what if I had it but we gave it away for adoption."

He didn't really like the idea of that either. Sure it would be good because at least the baby would be alive. Yet to have another family raising his child and he never got to see, hold or raise him or her it would be just like her going through with the abortion in some ways. Naruto knew what he wanted sure he wasn't ready now and the baby had been a definite accident Naruto wanted him or her. He wanted to take care of his responsibilities and be a good father.

"I want to see him or her. Ino can you really have it and give it away and not wonder how the baby is doing?"

She thought about it perhaps not if she had a child out there she would be curious. How could she not be? Naruto slowly reached for her hand the action surprising her.

"I want the baby." He told her. "It's what I want to raise the baby with you, together. Its real to me now. I know you aren't showing yet and it's early but its real. It's there and I cant ignore it. I cant tell you what to do but you did ask me how I felt and what I wanted."

She did ask for his feelings so she couldn't fault him for being honest with her.

"It's real to me too. I'm certainly reminded of it every day."

Her morning sickness alone had been enough to constantly remind her about the change going on within her, the fact that she had a child growing there. A baby she hadn't planned with a man she didn't love who also didn't love her. It was a sad reality indeed. It might have been different if they were in an actual relationship and loved one another. Yet that hadn't been the case here.

"_Well at least we don't hate one another and we we're sleeping together_." She thought.

"So now you know how I feel."

"So you want to raise this baby with me like partners?"

"Yea its ours and we'd be in it together. I wouldn't leave you alone Ino if that's what you're worried about."

She felt him squeeze her hand within his.

"I didn't think you would abandon me Naruto. Its just not easy we didn't plan this, we aren't even together and now have so much to consider. It's a bit overwhelming." She admitted.

The blond male understood her concerns.

"I know I agree. We have a lot to think about, you especially."

"You really want this though?"

"Yes." He confirmed. "I think it would kill me if you had the abortion. I'm not sure I could handle that." The young man admitted.

She looked suddenly sat at his confession.

"I didn't have my father growing up it wasn't his fault I mean he passed away but I'm here and I would want my child to know me. I want to be a father to my kid. I cant really call myself a man if I fathered a child and didn't take responsibility. I couldn't sleep at knowing I had a child who didn't know me so I would want to raise my child."

She understood his stand on the issue. He just wanted to a good father it was very commendable.

"I think you'll be a really good father Naruto."

"Just not to our baby right you're still thinking about the abortion?"

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I understand what you are saying and I know you wouldn't abandon us but…"

"Then what's the problem I'll help you know I will. If you need me for anything I'll be there, hell if you need me to stay away sometimes because I start annoying you I'll do that too. You just have to give me a chance."

"I just know that we aren't ready for this. You're words they sound all well and good and I know you mean them. I just…"

"Just what…"

"I'm not sure I can bring a child into a situation where its father and I don't love each other. I'd still feel alone in some ways." She whispered looking down with sad eyes.

The blond male looked suddenly sad too. They had never talked in such a personal, real honest manner before. In many ways they were seeing each other for the first time. Naruto felt slightly closer to her now more than ever before and it wasn't just the fact that she was currently carrying his child.

"Ino," he said softly then hugged her. It felt comforting to have him hold her this way. She soon found herself hugging him back. "I'm sorry." He couldn't think of anything else other than that to say.

"Thank you." She however appreciated the gesture and understood. "Naruto will you…"

"Do you want me to go so you can think or be alone?"

"No," she shook her head. "Will you just hold me please for awhile?"

He looked surprised because he really hadn't been expecting her to say something like that.

"Sure," he spoke then wrapped his arms around her tighter. They sat like this for some time he felt good about being able to offer her some sort of comfort. The young woman definitely had to be feeling overwhelmed. He gently began to rub her back.

"Ino I promise you it will be okay no matter what."

It felt good to hear those words from him. She almost felt as if she could believe it she soon broke their hug.

"Hey I actually made a doctors appointment for tomorrow. I want you to go with me."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Of course I'm glad you want me there."

"I'm glad that you want to be."

Naruto hoped that perhaps the trip to the doctor would help Ino make the decision to keep the baby and raise it with him. He couldn't stress it enough how much he felt that they were partners. He wanted her to not feel alone especially when she wasn't.

"I actually have to go for now but I'll be here to take you to your appointment. What time is it?"

"It's at one so if you could maybe meet me at 12 so we could get there for 1."

"Sure I'll be here. Ino if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me."

"Alright" She agreed. "I will keep that in mind."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow bye."

"Bye. I'll walk you out."

The platinum-blonde walked him to the door they whispered another awkward sort of goodbye to one another and Ino found herself alone once again. Talking with Naruto did give her a different perspective. She definitely knew how he felt. The young woman sat down with her hand finding its way to her still flat stomach.

"I still don't know what to do your father wants you though. I think he'd be a great dad." She honestly believed that he would make a great father. He had the heart for it.

"I should maybe sleep on it." She decided then went into her room to sleep. Her mind had been so clouded with thoughts it took a while for her to actually get to sleep one she did she found herself in a dream.

_(Ino's Dream_)

_The young woman found that she was in a room with white walls; a hand made crib in the center of the room was there as well. She saw Naruto standing there with two buckets of paint in his hands._

"_Hey," he smiled when he noticed her. "Ino you're here I want your opinion should we go for blue or pink?"_

"_Huh," she wondered._

"_For the baby we're standing in the baby's room right now. I know we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet but I just want to know what you think, so blue or pink?" he held up both cans of paint. _

"_Uh," she paused as she suddenly felt a sharp powerful kick at her stomach._

"_Are you okay did it kick at you again?"_

_She looked down to see her swollen stomach. It surprised her that she didn't notice it before._

"_Yeah I guess it did."  
_

"_Wow." Naruto smiled. "Can I feel?"_

"_Sure."  
_

_The young man set the paint buckets down then made his way over to her. He gently placed his hand oh her stomach. He waited for a few moments then felt the very strong kick of their child._

"_That is amazing Ino."_

_He began to rub her stomach in such a loving, caring manner._

"_Naruto." She said. "You really want this baby don't you?"_

_He looked up at her. _

"_Yes of course I want him or her." he corrected. "I think we'd be good parents." He suddenly moved to her face then pressed his lips to her cheek. "You will be a great mom."_

_She felt some tears at his kind words although she didn't know if she could agree._

"_Naruto thank you."_

The platinum-blonde then awoke from her sleep. It had been a nice dream it gave her comfort in some ways.

"I wonder if it could really be that way."


	5. With you it will be ok

**A/N**: **Next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

The platinum-blonde nervously paced in her apartment back and forth while waiting for Naruto. Today they would be going to her doctor's appointment together.

"I really hope that he didn't change his mind."

Yet she seriously doubted that he did. He would show that much she knew for sure. She didn't want to be alone for this and really wanted him with her.

"Oh," she whispered suddenly feeling quite nauseous once again. The blue-eyed female ran as quickly as she could to the bathroom. She dropped to her knees instantly and began to throw up the little breakfast she did have that morning.

"Damn it," she groaned.

Ino wasn't really sure how much more she would be able to stand of this. Once she had finished she brushed her teeth again for what felt like the hundredth time so far then decided to check her phone to see if there had been any missed calls or messages from Naruto. To her disappointment there weren't any. She didn't want to start to panic or overreact but she couldn't help but feel some sort of concern.

"Naruto where in hell are you?"

Speaking of said young man he was running at top speed dodging the traffic and nearly getting hit by several cars along the way.

"Shit I'm late. I should have really set my alarm clock."

"Hey watch it." The person he had collided with shouted at him.

"Jeez, sorry." Naruto called back to the person.

He sighed, caught his breath then continued on to Ino's place. He hoped that she hadn't decided to go on without him. he stopped to check his phone to see if she had called or left him any messages only he didn't see any whatsoever, which at this moment could be either a good or bad thing.

"_I'm coming okay Ino I gave my word_." He thought to himself.

The last thing he needed Ino to believe was the worst of him. He didn't want her thinking that he wanted nothing to do with their child and that he was only saying fancy words to make her feel better. He meant every word.

"I'll be there."

Ino herself however had been starting to become impatient. She decided that she would just go on ahead to the appointment by herself. She still didn't know what she would do about the child. Her mind was literally swimming with so many thoughts.

"Well after today I'll have a better idea about what to do."

She put on her shoes and a jacket then put her phone into her bag then headed for the door. Upon opening it she saw Naruto standing there clearly out of breath hunched over.

"N-Naruto?"

"H-hey." He spoke threw breaths. "I…so…I didn't miss you…good." He finished.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'll be fine. I…I guess I'm not as fit as I thought." He laughed weakly.

"Come in." she helped him inside and led him to the couch. She offered him a glass of water which he gratefully accepted.

"T-Thanks."

"You're welcome. Naruto why did you run over here?"

"Well I didn't want you to leave without me and I couldn't have you thinking that I'm some kind of liar. I want to be here for you."

A small smile graced her lips at the young man's gesture. It felt good to hear him talk like this. It gave her some much needed reassurance.

"Naruto thank you."

"Of course so then are you ready?"

"Yes I was actually on my way out when you got here. I'm glad that you're here." She told him honestly.

"I want to be Ino. I'm going to be here, let's go."

Together the two blonds left for her doctor's appointment. The waiting however was the thing that had been torturing the both of them. Naruto sat nervously tapping his foot against the ground with his palms growing sweatier by the minutes. Ino could literally feel his nervousness. She turned to him.

"It's okay I'm nervous too we can at least be nervous together."

"Yeah," he felt slightly better upon hearing her words. "Thank you Ino."

"Yamanaka Ino?" the nurse called her name.

"Hai."

"The doctor will see you now please go in."

She rose from her seat then looked to Naruto.

"You're coming aren't you?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Together they walked down the hall to the doctor's office. Ino sat with Naruto standing besides her. The doctor hadn't arrived yet so they needed to wait.

"All this waiting is going to kill me." He mentioned to her.

She agreed. "Yeah I feel the same."

A few minutes later the doctor walked in. Ino suddenly felt herself feeling nervous once again.

"Hello Ms. Yamanaka so we have an appointment today?"

"Yes hello doctor."

"So you're here to find out how far along into the pregnancy you are correct?"

"That's correct I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive."

"We'll do an ultrasound and…" the doctor turned to look at Naruto. "Is this your husband?"

Ino wanted to answer no to that question but Naruto ended up answering first.

"I'm the baby's father." He answered.

"Ah I see, well good of you to be here. I'll start the ultrasound it may be a bit strange at first but everything will be just fine."

The doctor's tone of voice had been reassuring to the platinum-blonde it made her feel better. The next thing she felt was the cool gel being placed on to her bare stomach which made her flinch slightly.

"It'll be fine Ms. Yamanaka."

She suddenly reached for Naruto's hand which he took within his because she was just as nervous as he was if not even more so. They soon looked on the screen to see a fuzzy image.

"Ah," the doctor spoke. "There we go."

"So that's it." Naruto spoke. "It's so small you can barely see anything."

"That's correct she is only a little over a month pregnant so there isn't a lot going on. Ms. Yamanaka I want to get you started on some pre-natal vitamins as soon as we possibly can."

"Oh I…" She paused.

The young woman wasn't even completely sure if she would be going through with the pregnancy, but naturally the doctor's first concern would be the child's health and well being.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"It's just that I haven't decided if I'm going to continue with the pregnancy." She admitted.

"I see you so scheduled the appointment to see how far along you were and to make a decision today?"

She nodded while still looking at the ultra-sound image on the screen. There it was staring her right in the face. It was definitely real. Her child was growing within her right now.

"_It's real I can actually see it_." She thought.

"Ms. Yamanaka would you like some time alone. I know these can be very difficult decisions."

"Thank you."

The doctor then left the room in order to give her some much needed privacy. Naruto too made his way to leave but Ino looked over to him.

"Naruto where are you going?"

"I can go if you need to be alone Ino I don't mind."

"Wait I…I really don't want you to go." She admitted to him. This confession surprised the young man. He honestly hadn't been expecting to hear that.

"Ino," he whispered her name in a thoughtful tone.

"I would feel a lot better if you stayed with me. It's your baby too so we should be together for everything."

"Yeah I agree. Did you see it? Ino that was the baby it was real."

Ino nodded.

"It is real. I mean I know that I'm pregnant. I can feel the symptoms so I'm aware of it, but to actually see an image of the baby it's so real now."

It sounded as if she might be changing her mind about having an abortion or at least he had hoped so anyway.

"Ino what do you want to do?"

"Naruto I'm scared still I won't lie to you, but I do think that with your help it's going to be okay."

Naruto moved closer to the platinum-blonde.

"Ino do you think that…"

"I just can't…" She paused while feeling tears starting to form in her eyes. "I don't think that I can have the abortion, not after seeing it with my own eyes I know I couldn't live with myself. I want to have the baby as long as we're doing this together."

"We will Ino I promise."

They were holding one another's hand when the doctor walked back in.

"Oh am I interrupting?"

"No." Ino spoke. "We we're just talking about some things."

"Ms. Yamanaka if you need more time we can always reschedule another appointment for you."

"Its okay I know what I want to do doctor I'd like the prescription for prenatal vitamins please."


	6. A thought of Marriage

"You've been kind of quiet over there." Naruto's godfather noticed as he poured the young man some sake.

Jiraiya had practically raised Naruto from the time that he was a little boy. He was like a grandfather to him in many ways. Naruto decided that he needed to tell him what had been going on with him.

"Tsunade has been worried about you. She wants you to call her."

Tsunade was like a grandmother to him and Jiraiya's only true love despite his perverted tendencies it was no secret how he had always felt about her.

"Yeah I will but I wanted to talk to you first."

The older white-haired male gave a nod. He had the feeling it was that.

"Naruto if there's something going on you can tell me. You know that both Tsunade and I will be there for you."

"Yeah I know."

"Alright then spill it."

"Um there isn't any real way to say this so I'm going to say it. I'm going to be a father."

Jiraiya instantly spit out the sake he was drinking.

"Ew, come on what the hell?" Naruto shouted.

"Well I'm sorry kid. I just wasn't expecting something like that. I didn't know you were seeing someone. Hell, I didn't even know if you had lost your virginity yet."

Naruto frowned. "What?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Well obviously you have since you just told me that. So who's the girl?"

"Ino." He answered.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Yamanaka Ino, Inoichi's daughter?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Shit, since when we're you dating Inoichi's little princess. He's going to flip the hell out when he finds out."

"We weren't actually dating. We aren't together. It was just a sex thing."

Jiraiya seemed to get pale.

"Great that's worse. Naruto you are dead when Inoichi finds out that little bit of information."

"Yeah Yamanaka-san is really protective of her. I can't worry about that right now though. She's pregnant like I said."

"Is it definitely your kid?" He asked Naruto.

"Yeah I know it's mine. I trust her. She wasn't sleeping around and neither was I. the condom just broke that night that's all."

Jiraiya nodded. "So you're going to be a daddy huh."

"Yeah I almost wasn't but she decided to keep it. I want to do the right thing."

The white-haired male wasn't surprised and he expected nothing less from his godson.

"Of course." He nodded. "You're a good man Naruto, besides Tsunade would kick your ass if you abandoned your child and responsibilities."

Naruto laughed weakly. "Yeah Baa-chan would kill me." He agreed.

"Naruto do you know what you want to do about Ino? She is the mother of your child to be so whether you want it or not you're bonded to her now."

He knew that. They would have to be a part of each other's lives for the baby's sake.

"I told her we'd be partners and take care of the baby together. I'm going to be there no matter what but I'm not in love with her. She doesn't love me either so I guess we'll stay friends."

"Yeah I thought that you would say something like that. I didn't think you'd marry her or anything."

"M-Marry her?" he repeated.

"Yeah you know, make it legal, and give your baby a real home and what not. That's bull though you can be a good father without having to be married."

Naruto froze as he thought about everything. "_Marry her_…"

"Hey Ino-pig open up." A voice coming from her apartment door called. Ino looked up from the book she was reading.

"Sakura?"

Sakura Haruno was her best friend in the entire world. She hadn't seen her in some time and now of course was nervous to see her. She couldn't very well hide her news from her. Well she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer anyway. She would begin to show and it would be clear.

"Ino come on open I know that you're home."

The blonde quickly closed the book and threw it under the pillow. She then came to the door.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hi pig." She smiled back using her childhood nickname. The pink-haired female hugged her. "It's good to see you. I haven't heard from you in a while so I wanted to stop by. Um," she noticed her silence. "Are you alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm okay. Come in."

"Sure."

Sakura had the feeling that something was going on. Perhaps if she stayed long enough Ino would tell her. The pink-haired female sat down on the couch.

"So how are you Sakura?"

"I'm fine. I've missed you Ino we should go out you know. We should get some dinner; maybe go to a club like old time. Get some hot guys to buy us some drinks." She laughed but noticed how the platinum-blonde flinched slightly. "Hey I was mostly kidding, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered. "I'm sorry."

Sakura put her hand on to the blue-eyed female's shoulder.

"Don't be sorry Ino just talk to me okay. Tell me what's going on? I know you're bothered by something."

Ino took a deep breath. "You know me too well."

"Yeah well we've only been friends since we were kids."

"I know. I…wait I'll be right back."

She quickly got up and walked as fast as she could to the bathroom. She hoped that Sakura wouldn't get to suspicious. Sakura blinked then shrugged her shoulders then leaned up against the couch hitting something.

"Ow, what the…"

She reached behind her to see a book that read. "_What to expect when you're expecting_."

"What…" Sakura's eyes widened. "No way."

When she heard Ino's returning footsteps she quickly threw the book back behind the couch.

"I'm sorry about that." Ino spoke then sat back down.

"Sure, um Ino is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Sakura it's kind of complicated right now." She admitted.

"_Yeah I'm sure_." Sakura thought to herself as her mind went back to the book. She wanted Ino to feel comfortable enough to tell her. "_Maybe it's not her book, maybe she bought it for someone else_." Although she highly doubted that.

"Ino its okay talk to me."

The platinum-blonde felt some tears start to swell up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"Oh Ino don't cry. What is it? Are you sick? Are you hurt?"

Ino shook her head.

"What is it then? What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." She finally answered.

"Oh." Sakura whispered then reached over to hug her friend. "Ino it's going to be okay. I found your book."

Ino looked over to her. "You…did?"

"Yeah it was by accident though. I didn't really think you were reading that book for someone else. Ino what are you going to do?"

"I'm having it." She answered. "I had to do a lot of thinking but I'm going to go through with the pregnancy. I'll keep the baby."

"Alright so you're going to have it, that's fine. I'll help you Ino I promise but I do have another question. Who's the father?"

Naturally it was a normal question of course she'd ask who had fathered her child.

"Well…" she began. "It's not like I can keep it a secret you'd find out anyway. I've kind of been sleeping with Naruto for a few months."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wait, what do you mean kind of? Either you were or you weren't."

"Fine okay we were. It was mostly sex we went out to dinner a few times but it was mostly sex."

"Wow." Sakura whispered. "You and Naruto I can't believe that. It's so unreal."

"Yeah." Ino agreed. "We we're just hanging out as friends pretty much and before I knew it things had gotten sexual. We were always really care too so I wasn't expecting this."

Sakura gently placed her hand to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ino this must be so hard for you."

"Well it hasn't been easy because I've had so many inner conflicts with myself over the situation. Yet I feel okay because Naruto promised me I wouldn't do this alone. I can trust him."

"Yeah Naruto is a good guy." Sakura agreed. "So I'm sure you won't have to worry about him not being there."

Ino agreed. "He was the one who wanted me to keep the baby. He had a lot to do with my decision of going through with the pregnancy."

"I know you're probably nervous and scared but don't worry about anything. Ino it's going to be alright. You'll have a lot of help and I can't wait to be Auntie Sakura." She laughed.

Ino gave a small smile of her own.

"Well I guess you'll really have a reason to call me pig after all. I'm going to be huge."

"No way. I think you're going to look beautiful. I bet you'll have that gorgeous pregnant glow."

Sakura had no idea how much the blue-eyed female needed to hear those words. She hugged her.

"Sakura thank you."

"Of course Ino, no problem."

Naruto left from his godfather's house with brand new thoughts swirling around in his head. He hadn't once thought about marrying the platinum-blonde. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to be a father to his child. He wanted to offer Ino any help that she might need but never thought of actually slipping a ring on her finger. It was mostly because he didn't love her; actually he honestly didn't know her very well. Sexually they had become rather close but not emotionally. He could tell what she liked in the bedroom but things such as her hopes and dreams for her future he could not. The same had been true for Ino he knew that she didn't love him either.

"_Could we even learn to love each other_?" he wondered.

He passed by a toy shop and right away he thought of his baby to be. His son or daughter. A small smile crept on to his face as he saw the trucks, cars, motorcycles, dolls, bears, and various other items for children.

"I still can't believe I'll be a dad. It feels so unreal."

He had pictured that he'd be married first or at the very least in love with the mother. He knew he could definitely love the baby. It was a part of him how could he not, but would he be able to love Ino too. He didn't know.

"I wish I knew what to do."

Sakura had left and Ino was currently alone once again. She gazed at herself in the long mirror she had in her bedroom. She stared at her still flat abdomen. She stared at the stomach that would not stay this way for long. Ino knew she would start to show soon. A sigh escaped her. She then dropped her hand to her stomach. Her body was already starting to change. She could no longer ignore it even if she wished.

"It won't be much longer now." She whispered.

She had no idea what she would say to her father. He was bound to lose his mind over the news. She wasn't even in a relationship with Naruto and now would be having a baby with him.

"My father is going to flip the fuck out." She was 100 percent positive.

The blonde just pulled her shirt back down. "It's real though. I saw it with my own eyes. Man," she sighed. "I' am starving though." She randomly changed thoughts deciding to cook up something. She headed for the kitchen but before doing so she decided to give Naruto a call. She thought maybe inviting him to eat dinner together would be a nice gesture. She got his voicemail.

"Hi Naruto I was just calling to maybe see if you would like to come over and have dinner with me. If not then that's okay too. I'll probably give you a call later, bye."

She found herself feeling slightly disappointed. "He's probably busy." She decided. "It's not like he's ignoring me or wants to bail." She felt kind of nervous. "Damn I'm barely really into this pregnancy and I'm already overly emotional."

She went into the kitchen looking around in her refrigerator for anything to cook. She was hungry that much she knew but had no idea especially what she had been hungry for.

"I don't care at this point as long as it tastes good."

She made a mental note to go grocery shopping for she was starting to run low in certain items.

"I guess I could do a stir-fry its simple enough."

Suddenly a knock at her front door distracted her out of her thoughts.

"Naruto," she thought but probably wasn't him. She opened the door hoping to see the whisker-faced male but instead saw someone completely unexpected. Her eyes widened.

"D-Daddy?" she managed to speak.

"Hi princess. How are you?"


End file.
